


Rollercoaster of Love

by You Me and Teddy Bears (Eleadoe)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Aikawa needs a nap, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleadoe/pseuds/You%20Me%20and%20Teddy%20Bears
Summary: Today is the day Usami Akihiko’s devoted fans have been waiting for, his long-awaited autograph signing event! If this is such a great occasion, then why is Aikawa Eri’s sanity crumbling? [Story #6 of 7 for SiHJR Week 2020!]
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Rollercoaster of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. This is a free, transformative work.

We are nearing the end of SiHJR Week! Can you believe it? Only one more day after this!

Choosing JUST one favorite moment from JR today's prompt was extremely difficult. There are dozens of moments that I adore. but I finally settled on this scene from Act 33. It is a moment between Misaki and Akihiko that is both funny and endearing, which sums up their whole relationship. I hope you like it!

SiHJR Week 2020: Day Six  
Theme: Favorite Moment  
Pairing Choice: Romantica  
Unsolicited Song Rec: Love Rollercoaster - Ohio Players

\--

Being the editor for the multi-award-winning, best-selling author Usami Akihiko reminded Aikawa Eri of what she had read about childbirth.

You're excited about this new creation. You know it has the potential to change the world for the better and you can't wait to see it.

But then it turns into horrendous agony that takes over your entire mind and body. The pain and exhaustion are great. You swear you will never do this again. The end result is not worth the massacre on your physical and emotional well-being. You fear the suffering will never end.

Then eventually, after all your hard work, it's right there in your hands. It's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. You cry tears of joy. And you forget the hell you went through, and you do it again.

Of course, Aikawa had never experienced actual childbirth. At this point, she figured she never would. She was usually content with that. Other times, she would sob into a pint of ice cream and a tall glass of wine about it.

The cause of her grievances sat rigidly in the car seat beside her. Today was a rare occasion. They were being driven in a company car to Marimo Books for an autograph signing event. Usami-sensei had been brooding ever since he was picked up. Aikawa reached into her purse and checked her makeup in her compact mirror. Even if today wasn’t perfect, at least her lipstick could be.

The president of her employer, Marukawa Publishing, Isaka Ryuuichirou, had dragged her to Usami-sensei’s apartment late the other evening to persuade him to do the autograph session. The event was only going to last an hour and a half, but it had been an ordeal to convince him to attend. She felt like a vein in her head might burst. At first, she was thrilled that he had agreed, but now she was regretting it. “I could have driven myself,” the author protested. “Usami-sensei, it’s on the company’s tab. Just try to enjoy it.”

What had gotten him in such a sour mood? It was a pity. Usami-sensei could be charismatic and charming when he put in the effort. He had the qualities to be the kind of author who could draw a crowd at frequent public events. But notoriety and the lure of money meant nothing to him. He was a recluse who preferred isolation, or these days the company of his lover, Takahashi Misaki.

Misaki really was such a normal kid. She was forever grateful that he had such an uplifting presence in her author’s life. Ever since he had moved in with Usami-sensei almost four years ago, things had gotten a bit better. She felt like she had gained a comrade to aid her in the constant war of publishing Usami's books.

No matter how much Misaki protested, Aikawa knew he was madly in love with Usami-sensei. There was no possible way he could put up with the antics of the older man if he wasn’t. They complemented one another. In fact, the only reason Usami had agreed to attend the signing was on the condition that Misaki would attend.

Aikawa caught sight of the large Marimo Books building outside the window. She looked to Usami to see if he had noticed. As much as he frustrated her, Aikawa felt a sense of pride for being Usami’s editor longer than any other. He was a talented writer. His choice of words made the reader feel like they were living inside the story. He was prolific as well. It was as if stories formed constantly inside of his mind and were clawing their way out of him.

He only took projects that interested him. She remembered an incident that occurred about a decade ago, back when she had first joined Marukawa. She had recommended a Boy’s Love novel to him in passing as a joke. The next day he came to her with the book in his hand, and a look of determination on his face, and proclaimed, “I want to write for this genre.”

The memory made her giggle despite herself. She really did love her job. With her optimism restored, Aikawa decided she would not let Usami-sensei’s current bout of pessimism get to her. Today’s event would be fantastic! Isaka-san had texted her earlier to let her know the tickets were already sold out. As the car parked, Aikawa shared this exciting news with the author.

“I don’t care,” was his cold response.

He was a dead man walking. She would end him.

They boarded the elevator in stony silence. Aikawa always loved Books Marimo. The building’s large glass windows overlooked the city and the smell of books was calming. The set up for the autograph session was beautifully decorated with floral arrangements, but Usami-sensei’s dark aura was making it impossible to enjoy any of it.

The store manager greeted them enthusiastically. The author plastered on a fake smile, which was even more insufferable. “I’ve always wanted to hold an autograph session at Marimo Books,” he lied through his teeth.

She wanted to punch the smug, false sincerity off his face. Isaka held her back, “Now, now, Aikawa. We need him today,” the company president gave her a wink, “Once we’re finished then you can strangle him.”

She stood beside Usami-sensei and peered through the large crowd of attendees.

“Is Misaki here yet?” She asked.

“I didn’t see him in the line,” Usami responded.

Aikawa was shocked. Was this why he was temperamental? “Is he not coming?”

“...I don’t think so.”

“Misaki isn’t the type of person who would break a promise,” she reassured him. He did not look convinced. He walked towards the signing table to take his seat.

“Isaka-san,” Aikawa whispered, “Do you know where Misaki-kun is?”  
Isaka shrugged, “Just keep him occupied until Chibi-tan gets here. He’ll be here”

Once the queue was open the masses of adoring fans poured in. It was a whirlwind. Aikawa was struggling to keep up. They had run out of books halfway through and Isaka was working behind the scenes to get more copies. Usami-sensei was doing an excellent job of keeping it together. He was all smiles and diligently signed each book presented to him.

Aikawa checked the time. It was getting close to the end of the event and Misaki still had not arrived. She was trying not to worry. “Why isn’t Misaki here yet?” she attempted to ask casually, “Don’t tell me he got the wrong time.”

She heard the author mutter something under his breath. “Eh? What did you say?”

“Nothing,” was the sullen response.

This was not good. A few more guests came through and then the event was over. The Marimo Books staff began to give their congratulations for a successful book signing event. Aikawa’s mind clouded with dread. Usami-sensei was despondent and looking down blankly at the table, not acknowledging anyone. She prepared herself for the car ride home and the encouraging pep talk that only an editor could give.

“Sorry!” A loud shout came from the entrance. Aikawa was startled. Everyone turned towards the sudden commotion.

Misaki came bolting in through the door. He was red-faced and out of breath, “I apologize for being late…” He was clutching one of Usami-sensei’s books. “um... Usag- Akihiko-Sensei!” he foisted the book into the author’s hands, “Please… Please sign this for me!”

Relief flooded through Aikawa. She looked down at Usami. A huge, radiant smile overtook his face. It was the first time she had ever seen him look genuinely overjoyed.

“To Takahashi Misaki, who is late…” Usami-sensei read aloud as he penned a message into the book. “Eh? What the hell!? This isn’t an attendance book!” Misaki cried.

Aikawa laughed despite herself. Their happiness was contagious. Usami-sensei took pleasure in teasing his partner more, causing Misaki to sputter. She was grinning ear-to-ear. Did these two have any idea how much the energy of their love was filling this room?

Usami-sensei and Aikawa waved their goodbyes to Misaki. They thanked the Marimo Books employees for their courtesy and headed back to the car waiting for them. The man walking beside her now was jubilant. This was the Usami Akihiko she had watched him blossom into for the last four years. Misaki had once again saved the day by simply being himself.

“Great work today, Akihiko!” Isaka approached and clapped the author’s back, “This one went so well, didn’t it? What would you say about doing another one next week?”

The jovial mood disappeared instantly. Aikawa braced herself for yet another torturous car ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore Aikawa's point of view and it was a blast! I would totally read an Aikawa spin-off series. The female characters in JR/SiH are amazing. 
> 
> I had tomorrow's story planned, but now I am feeling indecisive. The energy of it is similar to this one and it's been cool to challenge myself to do something different everyday. We'll see what I decide! 
> 
> In the meantime, I want to say THANK YOU for reading this story. I am appreciative and grateful to each and every one of you.


End file.
